nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MaxxZolanski/Concert Review
So I finally saw Nicki Minaj live!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone I knew gave me 2 tickets. It was in the NO(New Orleans). It was the best night of my life!!!! Can I just start off by saying Nicki Minaj has the highest voice I ever heard. On tv and stuff, her voice doesn't sound that high. But in person, she sounds like a chimpunk. I was kind of sad because 2 Chainz was on the stage for TOO LONG! He started at like 7:40 and ended around 8:30. They had to take his set down and put Nicki set up. She didn't go on until around 9:30. The concert ended at 10:30. Only 1 hour, but it was worth it. Setlist *The Legend of Roman played and the curtains dropped. Blah,blah,blah. *She started rapping to Roman's Revenge with the usual black robe. *She took the black robe off and revealed wearing this. She then started Did It On'em. *She moved on and did I Am Your Leader.Then she said, "Where my ratchet girls at? Patch your weave if you Beez in the Trap. She performed that and 2 Chainz came out. *When she started playing Stupid Hoe, the crowd went nuts. Then she asked if anyone wanted to shake their ass, and started rapping to Dance (A$$) (Remix). *She started to slow down and bit, and performed Right By My Side. *Then she started to do Moment 4 Life, She asked to the crowd if they happy to be alive, Scream! I thought she was going to do Champion, but she didn't. *She went off stage. The DJ played Automatic. She came back wearing this, and said she was going to switch lanes for a bit. She performed Starships and Pound the Alarm. *She went off stage again, and the DJ played Where Them Girls At. I think he played another song, but I can't remember. *She came back out wearing her Marilyn Monroe dress. She told the guys to sit down, shut up, and listen to what she was about to say, She said this session of the show was for the girls. She performed Fire Burns and then Save Me. *She left the stage one last time. The DJ played Your Love, and Marilyn Monroe. *Nicki came out and performed some of her mixtape songs (Freaky Girl(Wanna Minaj?), Itty Bitty Piggy. etc.) I think New Orleans was the first stop on the Tour where she didn't have her hat on with the black wig. *Now for the rest of the show, I may be off just a little bit. But then her suprise guest came out: Birdman. He performed one of his old songs. Then they performed Y.U. Mad. He then presented Nicki with another Platinum certification. He said something like it went platinum in 10-15 countries. He had to mean that it went Platinum in 10-15 countries together to make it Worldwide. *She did her last few songs. Come on a Cone, Up All Night, Make Me Proud, My Chick Bad, Bottoms Up, Bedrock, and Super Bass. She thanked us for coming, and said she loved us. And we were her best stop! It was so amazing!!! Category:Blog posts